


What I've been searching for

by Nyangel (Bismuth_Bi_Smut)



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Other, this fic is for a friend but maybe other people will like it too so i am putting it on here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:54:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26896270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bismuth_Bi_Smut/pseuds/Nyangel
Summary: Youve read the tags, you know whats going on, heck yes B)SHfdjkshfdsfsdkj first chapter is SFW but I'm not sure how... spicy the next ones will be---------------Chapter 1 out now!!! Have fun M'friend
Relationships: Laughing Jack/Original Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	What I've been searching for

The first crash woke you up. The second, you ignored. The third however, made you wonder what was going on outside your room.   
Sitting up in bed, you sighed. Finally, you were home alone for once, and exactly on this day something just had to happen?   
Reaching for your light, you found it not working. A lightning strike somewhere, perhaps, you thought to yourself, not minding it much further. Grabbing your phone instead, you turn on its light, and stand up. Just then, you heard another loud sound, and now you were sure it was coming from inside the house, not from some rowdy neighbors. You usually weren't the scared type, but this did make you hesitate.   
After a moment of consideration, you opened your door anyways, maybe someone left a window open and the wind was messing with the kitchen equipment, or something. At least, that's what you hoped was happening.   
You went to the kitchen first. All windows closed, although the room did look messier than it should. Damn siblings.   
You decide to deal with it in the morning after noticing your phone battery being on 5%, the power outage must've prevented it from charging. At this point, you were too tired to look around more, and decided to just go back to bed, there surely was nobody else in your house and the sounds were gone too.   
It was then that you noticed the tall shadow near the stairs.   
Taking a step back, you pointed your phone light to it, yet it was too far away to be illuminated.   
You heard a deep laughter, quiet, yet it rang through the night. It sounded almost inhuman, breathy and dusty, like the being it came from was merely mimicking a human voice.   
You couldn't think about it for longer than a second, then it spoke in the same voice;  
"Did I wake you?" You heard, an almost mocking tone. "Go back to bed, I didn't find what I was looking for here."  
The floorboards creaked as the figure leaned closer to you, finally allowing you to make out a few of it's details. It was tall, way taller than a human should be, with long limbs, and claws bigger than your entire head. It's most prominent features however were it's countless sharp teeth, you couldn't make out if they were bared as a warning or forming a grin, and it's eyes, glowing in the light like a wild animal, making you feel watched with every move.   
"Oh wow" was the only thing you could blurt out to this view. You were confused, unsure what this being wanted, did it want to hurt you? Maybe it-  
"That's all you have to say?" It chuckled again, interrupting your thoughts. "At least you aren't one of those screaming people."   
It was quiet for a second. "Say, what's your name?"  
You didn't know if you should tell a stranger your name, but it was clear that this being wouldn't accept that as an answer.   
As you stammered out your name, it's bared teeth turned into a smile that would've looked soft, if it was anyone else doing it.   
Just in that moment, your phone finally decided to die, and you can only watch it's display go black. Almost panicked, you reach for the nearest furniture, your eyes searching for any light source.   
You did eventually find back to your room, although slow. Despite calling out, the figure you saw didn't talk to you again that night. You laid awake for a few more hours, unsure what exactly happened. Maybe it was a dream, you told yourself the next morning, but you knew it was just an excuse to yourself so you wouldn't overthink it.


End file.
